Hampton Division of Fire and Rescue (Virginia)
Area Served Hampton DFR has an agreement with NASA to provide fire and rescue services to the Langley Research Center. The equipment and station both belong to the Federal government. Manpower is provided by Hampton DFR. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - 360 West Pembroke Avenue :Squad 1 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT PUC (1500/750) :Tower 1 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/30F/100' rear-mount) :Engine 102 - 2002 Spartan Gladiator / Quality (1500/500) :Brush 1 - 2001 Ford F-350 / Knapheide / Wilbur (200/250) :Medic 1 - 2015 International 4300 / Road Rescue :Battalion 1 - 2012 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD 4x4 :Utility 1 - 2013 Ford F-250 4x4 'Fire Station 2' - 122 South Hope Street :Engine 2 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT PUC (1500/750) :Engine 201 - 2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) :Medic 2 - 2015 International 4300 / Road Rescue 'Fire Station 3' - 1430 Kecoughtan Road Built 1945 :Engine 3 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT PUC (1500/750) :Engine 301 - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) :Engine 302 - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Crimson (1500/500) :Medic 3 - 2012 International 4300 / MedTec :Medic 301 - 2012 International 4300 / MedTec :Utility 3 - 2017 Ford F-250 'Fire Station 4' - 2412 East Pembroke Avenue :Ladder 4 - 2010 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/30F/75' rear-mount) :Engine 401 - 2006 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) :Medic 4 - 2015 International 4300 / Road Rescue :Medic 401 - 2012 International 4300 / MedTec :Support 4 - 2009 Chevrolet C4500 / 1996 Boardman walk-around medium rescue :ATV 4 - 2012 Club Cadet (100/55/5F) 'Fire Station 5' - 416 Beach Road :Engine 5 - 2010 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/30F) (SN#22783) :Engine 501 - 2005 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500) 'Fire Station 6' - 1221 Todds Lane Built 1954/1961 :Engine 6 - 2009 Pierce Quantum (1500/500/30F) :Engine 601 - 2008 Pierce Quantum (1500/750/40F) :Medic 6 - 2012 International 4300 / MedTec :Support 6 - 1997 Freightliner FL 70 / EEI walk-around heavy rescue 'Fire Station 7' - 176 Fox Hill Road Built 1968 :Engine 7 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT PUC (1500/750) :Medic 7 - 2015 International 4300 / Road Rescue 'Fire Station 8' - Building 1248, NASA Langley Research Center :Tower 8 - 2001 Pierce Dash 2000 / 2012 Pierce refurb (2000/300/40F/100' rear-mount) :Brush 8 - 2007 GMC C5500 4x4 / Pierce (500/300/CAFS) :Chief 8 - 2010 Ford F-250 4x4 'Fire Station 9' - 1590 Briarfield Road Built 1975 :Ladder 9 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT PUC (1500/470/30F/105' rear-mount) :Engine 902 - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / Quality (1500/500) :Medic 9 - 2015 International 4300 / Road Rescue :Hazmat 9 - 1998 Freightliner / Morgan-Olson step van rescue 'Fire Station 10' - 204 Marcella Road Built 1986 :Squad 10 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT PUC (1500/750) :Squad 10-02 - 2008 Pierce Velocity (1500/500) :Medic 10 - 2015 International 4300 / Road Rescue :Mobile Command Post - 2005 Freightliner MT55 / LDV step van rescue :Incident Support Unit - 2009 International 4300 / MedTec walk-in medium rescue 'Fire Station 11' - 1304 Big Bethel Road Built 2012 :Ladder 11 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT PUC (1500/470/30F/75' rear-mount) :Ladder 11-02 - 2004 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/75' rear-mount) :Medic 12 - 2012 International 4300 / MedTec :Battalion 2 - 2012 Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD 4x4 Retired Apparatus :2009 International 4300 / MedTec ambulance :2007 Ford Expedition :2006 Ford F-450 / MedTec ambulance :2006 Ford F-450 / MedTec ambulance :2006 International 4300 / MedTec ambulance (Destroyed in an accident in 2011) :2006 International 4300 / MedTec ambulance :2006 International 4300 / MedTec ambulance :2006 International 4300 / MedTec ambulance :2006 International 4300 / Wheeled Coach ambulance :2002 Spartan Gladiator / Quality tower (1500/300/95' mid-mount) :2002 Spartan Gladiator / Quality pumper (1500/500) :1999 Spartan Gladiator / Quality pumper (1500/500) :1999 Spartan Gladiator / Quality pumper (1500/500) :1999 Spartan Gladiator / Quality pumper (1500/500) :1997 Spartan Gladiator / Quality pumper (1500/500) :1996 Ford F-350 / Boardman walk-around medium rescue (Remounted on a 2009 Chevrolet C4500) :1995 Spartan Gladiator / Quality pumper (1500/500) :1995 Spartan Gladiator / Quality pumper (1500/500) :1995 Spartan Gladiator / Quality pumper (1500/500) :1994 Spartan Gladiator / Quality pumper (1500/500) :1993 Pierce Arrow ladder (-/-/105' rear-mount) :1990 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/500/50' TeleSqurt boom) :1989 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/500/50' TeleSqurt boom) :1987 Ford C-8000 / Precision pumper (1000/500) :1987 Pierce Arrow pumper (1500/500) :1986 Mack R / Saulsbury walk-in heavy rescue (Sold to Mount Airy Volunteer Fire Company (Maryland)) :1986 Pierce Arrow / 2000 refurb pumper (1500/500) :1986 Pierce Arrow / 2000 refurb pumper (1500/500) :1985 Mack / 1999 Pierce walk-around heavy rescue (SN#10656) :1985 Mack MC / Swab walk-in heavy rescue (New body in 1999) :1985 Pirsch ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) :1984 Ford C-8000 / E-One pumper (1000/500) :1983 Ford C-8000 / Atlas pumper (1000/500) :1983 Ford C-8000 / E-One pumper (1000/500) (Sold to Saxis Volunteer Fire Company) :1981 Ford C-8000 / E-One pumper (1000/750) (Sold to Parskley Volunteer Fire Company) :1981 Ford C-8000 / E-One pumper (1000/750) :1981 Ford C-8000 / Pierce pumper (1000/750) :1980 Seagrave ladder (-/-/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Newport News Fire Department) (Transferred to Wallops Flight Facility Fire Department) :1975 Mack CF pumper (1000/500) :1972 Mack CF600 pumper (1000/500) External Links Hampton Division of Fire & Rescue Category:Virginia Category:Virginia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Departments operating Boardman apparatus Category:Departments operating EEI apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating Quality apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Mack apparatus Category:Former operators of Precision apparatus Category:Former operators of Pirsch apparatus Category:Former operators of Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of Swab apparatus Category:Departments operating LDV Specialty apparatus